


How to Steal Tony Stark's Heart

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Tony, Multi, Non-powered AU, Thief Bucky, Tony has a security firm, thief Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony finds a piano in his office, but he's not the one who put it there.Pepper looked unimpressed. “You think someone stole this sparkly piano from a museum, broke into your office, and left it here. You do know we make and sell security systems, right?”“I know, I either go down for stealing Liberace's piano or I admit that someone can break into Stark Security offices with a grand piano that glitters.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 272
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	How to Steal Tony Stark's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the prompt:  
> Master thieves Steve and Bucky have been in the business for a long time and are experts in their field. Now, they're after the one thing in the world they haven't been able to steal yet - Tony's heart.

Tony walked into his office and promptly choked on his smoothie.

“Pepper!” he shouted after the unpleasant sensation of coughing up pureed fruit. He might need to avoid strawberries for awhile now.

“What?” Pepper sounded harassed, but that a normal Tuesday mood. She had to deal with a lot of shit that happened on Mondays that usually spilled over to Tuesdays, which made it Tony’s least favorite day of the week. Mondays could be awful, but Tuesdays were the all of the hangover without any of the fun bits.

Until now.

He didn’t need to gesture, but he did anyway for dramatic effect.

Pepper groaned and rubbed her temples, which wasn’t a good sign. “Why would you get a grand piano covered in sequins for your office? Tony!”

“Okay, first of all, those are rhinestones, not sequins, and second of all - you think _I_ did this?”

“Who else would put a piano in your office?” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Actually, not me.” Tony walked closer and circled the piano. “I’m not in the habit of stealing pianos from museums, especially ones that would attract as much attention as this one. This was Liberace’s, you know.” He covered his eyes as the sun glinted off. “Ouch, that blinds.”

Pepper looked unimpressed, but again. It was Tuesday. “You think someone stole this sparkly piano from a museum, broke into your office, and left it here. You do know we make and sell security systems, right? Tony, if that’s true than if the papers get one wind of this -”

“I know, I either go down for stealing a piano or I admit that someone can break into Stark Security offices with a grand piano that glitters.” Tony wanted to laugh, but he could see that Pepper wouldn’t appreciate that reaction. “It’s kind of hilarious,” he couldn’t help commenting.

“Yes, hilarious,” Pepper replied dryly. “ _Fix it._ Right now.”

“Will do,” Tony promised.

Pepper stalked out, slamming the door on her way.

Tony set his smoothie on his desk and turned back to the piano that was still glistening. The thing was absolutely covered in rhinestones, except for the keys, and despite the glam that’s what drew Tony’s attention.

He didn’t play very often, not anymore, but those keys called to him. He took a seat at the piano bench - thankfully not covered in rhinestones, just upholstered leather - and rested his fingers on the keys.

One song for old time’s sake couldn’t hurt. Then he could see about returning the piano to it’s rightful place.

* * *

Tony waited long enough that he thought he might’ve gotten it all wrong. The breeze was starting to chill him, even with his jacket and the space heaters scattered on the rooftop.

The table was set for three, the catering he’d ordered already laid out. Tony hadn’t brought himself to take a seat yet though, not alone. He had a drink in hand and was leaning against the railing, looking out over the lights of the city.

This had been stupid. How would they even know where to come? And who said it had been them anyway? Though really, there was only a handful of people Tony could guess would have the ability to break into his office and even fewer who would think to leave him a piano. But all that didn’t mean they’d meet him on the rooftop tonight. He should just toss the food and -

“Sorry we’re late, doll. Stevie took too long fixing his hair.”

Tony turned, startled, even though he was supposed to be expecting them.

There they were, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They made it up to the rooftop without tripping any of the alarms, even though Tony had designed and installed them himself. Of course, he’d done the same in his office at Stark Security, too.

They were even dressed up for the night - Bucky in dark jeans that clung to his thighs and button down that matched his blue eyes, and Steve in a leather jacket that showed off the breadth of his shoulders and jeans that tapered down those long legs.

They looked more like models than master thieves, but Tony wasn’t one to be fooled.

Well, not _again_ at any rate. That first time they’d met didn’t count.

“Well it was worth the effort,” Tony replied as he sauntered over to them. “Looking good, Rogers.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, sheepish. It messed up what little style it had, but Tony only smiled.

“Can I interest you boys in a drink? There’s food, too.”

“Nice setup you’ve got,” Steve replied as he eyed the table. “Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Always good to be fashionably late to these things. Makes for a dramatic entrance.”

“We didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Bucky insisted as he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself and Steve a drink. “We’re sorry about that.”

Steve nodded his agreement.

Tony dismissed the concern, even though it untwisted something in his chest. He felt much more genial about how long he’d been out of the roof now that they were here. “Not like taking in the view is a hardship.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Bucky raises his glass to Tony and then took a sip. “Damn, you’ve got some good stuff here.”

“The things you can afford with a paycheck.”

“Wouldn’t know much about that.” Steve smirked at Tony from behind his glass.

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Something you want to confess there, Steve?”

Steve grinned. “I confess I like it when you call me Steve instead of Rogers.”

“Good to know, _Rogers_.”

Steve pouted while Bucky laughed, and Tony felt the grin stretch wide across his face.

Tony gestured to the table, and they took their seats.

“So, what can I do for you gentlemen?” Tony asked as they began eating. “You know better than to ask for a peek at the latest security updates, so I’m curious what you need.”

“You think we need something from you?” Steve asked.

“You were the ones who left that gift in my office.” Tony didn’t phrase it as a question. There’s no way he was wrong about that.

“Exactly. It was a gift,” Bucky insisted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Exactly_. So what do you need? Come on, out with it. I’m willing to hear you out or I wouldn’t have done this.” Tony gestured to the table of food. He picked up his drink and swirled the liquid in the bottom.

He wondered why Steve and Bucky were frowning.

“We don’t need anything from you,” Steve said, almost like he was angry.

Tony blinked, more stung then he’d like to admit. “Alright then.” He cleared his throat, but excusing himself from dinner this early would be too obvious. He’d have to wait longer before giving an excuse. “So any new stories to tell, or are they all classified?”

Tony had first run into Steve and Bucky at high profile events - before he realized that they weren’t patrons, they were casing joints. Tony was usually there for the opposite reason, to pitch newer and better security systems. It was a competition, in a way, but one that Tony was currently winning. There were still too many people who bought Hammer tech and that was easy enough for Steve and Bucky to work around if there was something they considered worth stealing.

Allegedly, anyway. So far they’d never been caught and rumors carried their reputation for them. Tony _should_ keep his distance anyway, except for beyond being gorgeous men who were masterful thieves, they were great company during all the boring networking events. They were fun and interesting in a room full of people Tony didn’t like much, and it was hard not to be drawn to them. Their stories - _hypothetical_ stories, anyway - were clever, and Tony always ended up laughing his head off when they talked.

If he had an art collection filled with pieces that he refused to show in a museum, he’d be worried, but as of yet there’s nothing that Tony collects that Bucky and Steve like to steal. Well, Tony was sure they could make off with one of his cars if they put their minds to it, but they seemed to prefer their motorcycles anyway.

But maybe they were getting bored with him. After all, what was Tony but another rich person who didn’t even have anything that they wanted to steal? They didn’t want anything from him.

“Hang on,” Bucky said, waving Steve back.

Steve was frowning, and he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“What do you think we meant with the pia - the _gift_? That we wanted something?” Bucky asked Tony.

Tony shrugged, using his tricks to come off as casual. “Sure, I mean - an exchange of gifts, that’s a thing, right? I mean at Christmas it’s usually a mutual exchange, isn’t it?”

“Sure, but -” Bucky faltered.

Tony smiled genially. “Come on. It’s okay, you can tell me. I assume you know better than to ask for the latest Stark Security System updates.”

Steve slapped the table, and Tony barely covered being startled.

“We didn’t leave you that piano to buy you off,” Steve snarled.

“Relax,” Bucky snapped at him. “Sorry,” he said to Tony. “But he’s right. It wasn’t - we didn’t mean it like that. Just,” Bucky hunted around for the right words, “did you play it?”

Tony settled back in his hair and tried to get a grasp on this conversation again. “Yes, of course I did. And then I discretely contacted someone to take it away before I got accused of either stealing it or having my office broken into. Not a good look for a security firm, you understand.”

“Sorry,” Bucky said with a smirk. “Couldn’t resist.”

“We just wanted to get your attention,” Steve admitted, now sheepish.

“You have it.” Tony gestured to the dinner. “I only wanted to ask what you wanted my attention _for_?” He wasn’t entirely successful on keeping the exasperation out of his voice.

Bucky looked to Steve who just looked back at Bucky.

“This,” Steve finally spoke up, his hand making a gesture that encircled the entire table. “Us, here, with you. Just -”

Bucky bit his lip and steeled himself. “A date, if you’re open to that kind of thing.”

Tony felt like he’d missed the last step when walking down a staircase. “A date?”

Steve nodded, resolve flooding into him and straightening his spine. “That’s right. A date, with the both of us.”

They were together, because of course they were together. Two beautiful, clever thieves how could they not be together? But now -

“With me?” Tony had to confirm.

“With you.” Steve nodded solemnly, though Bucky started to smile.

“Yeah, with you. We aren’t trying to court anyone else.”

“…just the head of a security firm.” Tony had to say it. It hurt his heart to imply it, but he’d dealt with corporate espionage before and he hated how that felt more than he hated pushing Bucky and Steve on it.

“It’d be easier if you had a different line of work.” Steve grimaced, but he shook his head. “But we’ll handle it, if you can.”

“You’ll -” Tony wanted to laugh. “You’ll handle my black marks of my being the head of a security firm which keeps thieves from stealing people’s stuff.”

“A flaw we can overlook,” Bucky agreed with a smile. “This isn’t a grab for your tech or your personal stuff. If something goes missing, it isn’t because of us.”

“Oh, I…”

Pepper was going to kill him, because Tony’s heart was aching with want. It was dumb, sure, but it was exactly his type of dumb.

“Huh,” was what Tony finally settled on. The words to accept couldn’t quite make it to his mouth.

He was afraid he’d wake up. He’d had thoughts of hooking up with both of them, sure, something maybe a bit more than a passing fancy. A couple of fantasies, a few lingering touches during events that he’d sworn had gone both ways.

Now here he was, and he couldn’t come up with more than, “That’s a thought.”

“A good one, right?” Bucky practically purred.

“So?” Steve pushed, and somehow Tony wasn’t surprised that it was Steve who did so, who refused to let Tony prevaricate or second guess or let the question fester.

“Yes,” Tony admitted quietly. “I’d like that. So - is this good enough?” Tony gestured to the table, where they were already doing the dinner and the drinks. “Is this date number one? I need to mark it in a calendar, I hear anniversaries are important.”

Tony winced as the words left his mouth. Anniversaries? He was leaping too far head, thinking way down the road. There wasn’t even going to be a second date after that, what the hell was his mouth doing?

“Works for me,” Bucky said, his eyes crinkling with how hard he was smiling. “There’s dessert, right? I feel like we need to celebrate with dessert.”

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, face flushing. “We don’t want to rush him.” He turned to Tony, insistent. “We’re not rushing into anything. We can wait -”

“I meant cake! Or like, cookies, or whatever,” Bucky defended. “Not -”

Tony laughed, loud and long. “Trust me, I am happy to accommodate _both_ dessert requests. Sequentially or simultaneously. Or, yes, we can wait until Steve feels less rushed.”

“Me? But I -”

“We can start with finishing dinner.” Tony’s smile felt like it was going to split his face. “And then we’ll see about what kind of desserts are on offer, hm?”


End file.
